Haven
(entrance) (Haven) }} Haven is a location in The Pitt in 2277. Background Before the Great War, Haven was one of the many skyscrapers in downtown Pittsburgh. Unlike the buildings surrounding it, Haven appears to have survived the devastation with minimal damage. At some point following the Scourge by the Brotherhood of Steel in 2254/2255, Haven was chosen by Ashur as his headquarters after founding the Pitt. It is located in the Pitt Uptown area of the city. Layout Haven entrance Haven Entrance is the ground floor of the building, guarded by 3 Pitt raiders. The section has three levels with the higher ones being reachable via staircases to the east and the west of the building. A lift opposite the main entrance connects to Haven itself. The higher levels mostly contain beds for the guards and partial galleries overlooking the main hall on the ground floor. Haven This section of the building is home to Ashur and his family. A corridor with a small room to the left leads to the central room which Ashur uses for meetings and audiences, secured by two ceiling-mounted automated turrets. From there, corridors lead to Ashur's living quarters on one side and Sandra's laboratory on the other. Ashur's room contains a safe with several holotapes addressed to his daughter Marie (taking them will act as stealing, thus your Karma will take a hit) and a terminal through which the turrets in the main room can be controlled. Sandra's laboratory contains various scientific equipment, Marie's creche and a terminal which holds information about her research. Inhabitants * Ishmael Ashur * Sandra Kundanika * Marie * Krenshaw Notable loot * Ashur's diary - a set of four holotapes that can be found in the safe in Ashur's room on the top level. Must be stolen. * Ashur's power armor - worn by Ashur, and can be acquired by killing him or reverse-pickpocketing. * A full-condition 10mm pistol can be obtained for free in Ashur's room. Related quests * Free Labor Notes * If siding with Wernher during the Free Labor quest and stealing the cure, the building will become inaccessible for the remainder of the game once leaving the uptown area. If choosing to take Ashur's notes to his daughter, this must be done before leaving the building. * There is a dead worker inside of the metal sculpture outside of Haven. Appearances Haven appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Behind the scenes * Haven is based on the real Cathedral of Learning in Pittsburgh. Unlike Haven, the Cathedral of Learning is located outside of downtown Pittsburgh on the University of Pittsburgh's main campus in the Oakland neighborhood, east of downtown. * The wooden statue outside of Haven is based on the ancient druid Wicker man and even has a corpse inside of it. Gallery Haven Main Lobby.jpg|Haven main lobby Fallout3 ThePitt Haven02 ThX.jpg DarkArt at HeavensDoor.jpg Haven-Scenery-Image.png FO3TP Haven body wicker man.jpg|body inside of the wicker man Category:The Pitt locations es:Refugio (The Pitt) pl:Kryjówka (Dzióra) ru:Крепость (The Pitt) uk:Фортеця (The Pitt)